ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Newbie49/Channel Block
Hey, guys, it's me, Newbie. Now, I know it's taking me FOREVER to get the Season 2 premiere on and going, by I'm seriously trying my best and with school and other personal stuff in my life, I have trouble focusing on my fanfiction. Still, I'm still writing the thing, though, AND HOPEFULLY, I CAN FINISH IT. But anyway... that's not why I made this blog. You see on this wikia, we have this thing known as Ben 10 Fan Fiction Channel, it's a really awesome thing on the wikia and it feels like a real channel, but I realized. You know what are stuff that makes channels so awesome... Channel Blocks. You know stuff, like Toonami or Miguzi, that feature people hosting and showing us some cool shows. Now, I know what must be done... WE MUST HAVE A CHANNEL BLOCK FOR THE BEN 10 FANFICTION CHANNEL!!! I want the channel block to me made, you can comment your opinon below the blog, and here's some other stuff you guys can do if you want the Channel block dream to be a reality. Shows We can not feature a channel block without shows, and our wikia HAS PLENTY OF THEM. You can comment requests on shows that you think deserve to be featured in its' own channel block. I need 10 awesome shows for the block. Shows In The Block (So Far) Ren 10 Remember Celestial? Ben 10: Omnifinity Ben 10: Unlimited Power KrisTen Omni-World Plumbers The Omni-Knights Evan Billion Shows I Want To Be In Block Ben 10: Multi Trixes Hosts What is a channel block without some cool hosts and I was thinking that made OUR USERS CAN BE THE HOSTS OF THE COOL NEW CHANNEL BLOCK. So, comment below if you want to be the official hosts OF OUR COOL CHANNEL BLOCK!!! We need ONE MORE official hosts. Official Hosts The Great Noob Rocketslug The Ultimate Weirdo (P.S. If you're not an official host, you can be a Guest host for an certain night) Time Slot We need it think of a certain time slot for the channel block to take place in. I was hoping we can have it for Friday Nights from 7:00PM-11:00PM, but what do you think. You can comment about that, too. Logo Seriously, WHAT'S A CHANNEL BLOCK WITHOUT A LOGO? Seriously. You can also help the Channel Block project but coming up with an awesome logo for our channel block. Comment below and show us a picture if you have a cool logo for our channel block. Name I almost forgot something... we need a name for our channel block. I can't come up with anything, but I do want some cool name that just by hearing it will make you want to see this channel block and watch the shows in it. So, if you have a cool name for the channel block, COMMENT BELOW. OK, so, I hope you REALLY like my channel block idea and I hope I got users to contribute and make this "Channel Block" DREAM... a reality. :) Official Name A name has been chosen for the channel block. The title was Rocket's idea. The official channel block name is Fedora Inc. ''' However, there have been some people who want to have the channel block title be '''Ben 10: Ultimate Program, so I decided to make a poll of which you want to be the official title? Which title? Fedora Inc. Ben 10: Ultimate Program Signed, The Great Noob Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts